


I Kept My Promise (Show Me the Promiseland), fr

by NorLaTraductrice (Nuts)



Series: Désignation : Miracle, fr [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/NorLaTraductrice
Summary: Six fois où les tuteurs des Miracles ont rencontré les moitiés des Miracles.(Et une fois qui n’est toujours pas arrivée.)
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Series: Désignation : Miracle, fr [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1280120
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I Kept My Promise (Show Me the Promiseland), fr

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Kept My Promise (Show Me the Promiseland)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537254) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 



> NdA : Je voulais écrire les pensées des tuteurs des Miracles sur les petits-amis des Miracles depuis un moment maintenant, et une série de prompts sur tumblr m’ont enfin forcée à m’asseoir et à l’écrire =D Une connaissance de l’univers de Désignation : Miracle tout entier est probablement nécessaire, mais si vous n’avez pas lu ‘A Name That Feels Like Mine’ je vous recommande de lire cette histoire-là avant celle-ci pour avoir le contexte des tuteurs. 
> 
> Et aussi, juste parce que chaque tuteur a rencontré les Miracles à un moment différent, cette histoire fait un peu des bons chronologiquement par couples. 
> 
> Le titre vient de ‘Promiseland’ de Mika. 
> 
> NdT: Comme d’habitude, je ne traduis pas les titres qui viennent de paroles de chansons. Si vous voulez savoir ce qu’ils veulent dire, n’hésitez pas à me demander. Si vous trouvez quelque chose de bizarre, des tournures de phrases, dites-le moi. Et si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à aller envoyer un commentaire en anglais à l'auteur - umisabaku. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, demandez-moi :)

Kagami est sûr que quelque part, logiquement, il a dû _savoir_ que Kuroko avait des tuteurs, mais c’est quand même une surprise quand Kuroko dit : « Mes tuteurs souhaitent te rencontrer. »

Sa réponse exacte a été de sortir : « T’as des tuteurs ? » ce après quoi Kuroko l’a regardé avec une expression très déçue et qui jugeait légèrement.

« Evidemment que j’ai des tuteurs. Kagami-kun a-t-il pensé que la FSDJ m’avait laissé vivre tout seul ? »

Eh bah, _un peu._

Il avait été extatique quand Kuroko avait accepté d’emménager avec lui, mais ça l’avait aussi peiné un peu parce que ça confirmait ce dont il avait peur depuis le début : personne ne prenait soin de Kuroko.

Mais, en face de l’affront jugeur des yeux bleus de Kuroko, Kagami ne peut pas juste dire : « Je pensais pas que quelqu’un t’aimait, » donc il nuance avec « Personne n’était là à la Diète pour toi. »

Kuroko le regarde juste avec une expression vaguement interrogative. « Mon tuteur était là. C’était l’un des soldats de la FSDJ qui ont été interviewés. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Fujimaki Takaya. »

Kagami se gratte l’arrière de la tête et essaye de se souvenir du nom mais il sait déjà que c’est inutile. Il n’a jamais été bon pour se souvenir des noms même dans les meilleures circonstances (sauf si c’était ceux de joueurs de basket forts) et ce jour-là avait été rempli de trop de noms, de trop de visages, et de trop d’émotions intenses pour que Kagami se souvienne de qui que ce soit. Le seul soldat dont il se souvenait de cette journée, c’était le père de Kasamatsu.

« Je me souviens pas de lui, » avoue Kagami. Il jette un coup d’œil à son petit-ami, essayant de comprendre les émotions derrière son visage neutre. « Et ça le dérange vraiment pas que t’emménages avec ton petit-ami à seize ans ? »

Il essaye de ne pas trop sonner comme s’il juge – après tout, le père de Kagami était d’accord pour qu’il emménage avec son petit-ami à seize ans. Mais Kagami était prêt à admettre que son père avait une approche plutôt relâchée de l’éducation qui n’était pas un modèle fiable de comment la plupart des parents se comportaient.

« Ça ne le dérange pas du tout, » dit passivement Kuroko. « Mais il a en effet dit qu’il souhaitait rencontrer Kagami-kun avant que ça n’arrive. »

C’est vraiment seulement là que Kagami commence à se sentir nerveux.

*

Kuroko faisait tellement tout tout seul – il prenait tellement sur lui ; et pendant toutes ces crises qui étaient arrivées, Kuroko et les autres Miracles s’étaient rassemblés et ils avaient tous voulu les gérer tout seuls, et honnêtement, ça n’était pas vraiment venu à l’idée de Kagami _qu’aucun_ d’eux ait de tuteur qui veille sur eux.

Et il ne peut pas s’en empêcher, mais il ressent beaucoup de rancœur envers le mec qui est prêt à laisser Kuroko emménager avec son petit-ami. (Malgré le fait que Kagami sache qu’il aurait été très amer si le tuteur de Kuroko _avait_ refusé. Mais quand même. Il a le droit ressentir des choses contradictoires).

Une partie de sa colère est le résultat de ces sentiments. Il veut prendre soin de Kuroko, être là pour Kuroko, il veut être dans la vie de Kuroko pour toujours.

Donc il ne peut pas s’empêcher de ressentir beaucoup de colère contre _n’importe qui_ qui pourrait facilement laisser Kuroko partir.

*

La maison est plus grande que ce à quoi Kagami s’attendait, considérant à quel point Kuroko avait été critiqué de l’appartement de Kagami. Et la première chose que Kagami remarque, c’est les livres. Il y a une bibliothèque dans pratiquement toutes les pièces et Kagami a du mal à réaliser le fait qu’autant de livres existent quelque part dans un autre endroit qu’une bibliothèque municipale.

Quand Kagami est présenté au mari et à la femme qui veillent sur Kuroko, Kagami est immédiatement frappé par à quel point ils sont âgés. Ils ont l’air d’être les gentils grands-parents de quelqu’un, et Kagami ne s’attendait pas à ça.

« Tu dois être Kagami-kun, » dit l’homme, s’avançant pour serrer la main de Kagami. « C’est si agréable de te rencontrer enfin. »

La poigne est ferme – bien plus forte que ce à quoi Kagami se serait attendu d’un vieil homme – et même s’il sourit et a l’air du gentil papy de quelqu’un, il a une aura puissante autour de lui ; quelque chose ressemblant à quand Kagami arrive à sentir les joueurs de basket forts rugit à l’intérieur de lui que ce n’est pas un homme qui doit être sous-estimé – cet homme est terrifiant. Et c’est là que Kagami réalise qu’il se souvient _en fait_ de ce mec à la Diète Spéciale.

Il avait été effrayant, ce jour-là aussi.

*

Kagami se souvient de lui parce que son interview avait été différente. Avec tous les autres soldats, les Miracles et les médecins qui avaient été interrogés, la femme (qui n’était probablement pas une avocate, mais Kagami est toujours un peu incertain par rapport à ça) avait férocement attaqué chaque faiblesse possible. Elle avait été complètement tenace dans sa poursuite, et avait complètement mené par le bout du nez certaines personnes qu’elle avait interviewées.

Mais _cet_ homme l’avait maîtrisée ; et c’est pour ça que Kagami avait prêté attention. Elle avait été gênée ; et parfois incertaine, et en conséquence son interrogatoire avait été assez courte. Kagami avait pensé alors que la femme qui avait interrogé sans relâche Murasakibara et Aomine était en fait intimidée par _cet_ homme.

Kagami se souvient toujours de ce qu’il avait dit ce jour là. L’homme avait eu l’air très désapprobateur et avait dit avec beaucoup de force derrière ses mots : « Ici au Japon, nous croyons que nos enfants devraient être protégés. Cette situation toute entière est un affront aux idéaux que nous tenons dans ce pays. »

Il avait été excusé peu de temps après, et il avait fallut quelque temps à la non-avocate pour se recomposer.

Kagami avait été très impressionné.

Mais à ce moment-là, il pensait que c’était juste logique pour un général d’être un genre de bad-ass.

*

« Tu m’as pas dit que c’était un général, » siffle Kagami à Kuroko, quand les deux adultes ont tourné le dos pour aller préparer le repas dans la cuisine.

« Kagami-kun a dit qu’il ne se souvenait pas, » dit Kuroko, perplexe.

« Je me serais souvenu de _général_ , » dit Kagami.

« La prochaine fois je me souviendrai de cette distinction, » dit poliment Kuroko, et Kagami lui offre juste un air renfrogné parce que le général se retourne et parle, et il lui semble qu’il devrait prêter attention.

*

Le général et sa femme sont tous les deux gentils et polis, mais Kagami passe tout le temps à être sur les nerfs. Logiquement, il se sentirait comme ça pour rencontrer les parents de Kuroko _dans tous les cas._ Il leur demande basiquement leur permission pour épouser Kuroko. La rencontre allait être gênante de toute façon.

Mais c’est encore plus gênant à cause de fait que Kagami sait qu’il ne demande _pas_ la permission. Il va épouser Kuroko peu importe ce que disent ces gens. Et s’ils refusent de laisser Kuroko emménager avec lui, alors il va kidnapper Kuroko et vivre avec lui _quand même_ , tant que c’est quelque chose que Kuroko veut.

La femme du général part pour préparer quelque chose dans la cuisine, et Kuroko la suit pour l’aider.

Laissant Kagami seul avec Général Fujimaki.

*

« Donc, Kagami-kun, » dit le général l’air de rien. « Pourquoi veux-tu emménager avec Tetsuya-kun ? »

« Je veux prendre soin de lui, » dit automatiquement Kagami.

« Nous prenons soin de lui, » répond Fujimaki, sa voix calme.

« Je peux prendre soin de lui _mieux_ , » répond Kagami. Puis il rougit, réalisant à quel point c’était mal poli, et il ajoute un « Monsieur » en retard.

« Hmm, » dit le général. Ses yeux sont fixés sur Kagami, et il y a beaucoup d’intelligence rusée là-dedans. « J’ai l’impression que tu ne m’approuves pas. »

Kagami est sûr qu’il doit être rouge vif maintenant, parce qu’il n’avait pas voulu être si évident. « Vous aimez pas Kuroko ? »

C’est quelque chose qu’il voudrait pouvoir reprendre tout de suite après l’avoir dit. Ça sonne trop immature, déjà, mais c’est aussi injuste de sa part. Cet homme n’est pas le père de Kuroko ; il n’est pas obligé de l’aimer.

« Evidemment que je l’aime, » dit le général, et il le dit avec tellement de fermeté que c’est impossible que ce soit juste une platitude automatique. « Tetsuya-kun m’est très cher. Je ne pourrais pas l’aimer plus s’il était de mon sang. »

« Mais alors pourquoi– » Kagami s’arrête avant de sonner trop comme un connard.

« Pourquoi ça ne me dérange pas que Tetsuya-kun emménage avec toi ? » finit Fujimaki.

Kagami a la décence se sentir légèrement honteux, mais il hoche la tête.

Fujimaki étudie juste Kagami pensivement, et Kagami a l’impression que le général en apprend plus sur Kagami que Kagami n’en apprend de cette rencontre.

« Parce que j’ai fait une promesse à Tetsuya-kun, » finit par dire Fujimaki. « Quand je l’ai invité à venir vivre avec moi, je lui ai promis que ce serait seulement jusqu’à ce qu’il ne trouve un endroit où il souhaite être. J’aurais aimé qu’il souhaite rester ici, mais je ne vais pas lui en vouloir s’il a décidé que cet endroit est avec toi. »

Kagami rougit encore, et maintenant il se sent _coupable_ , ce qui n’est pas quelque chose qu’il pensait ressentir pendant cette rencontre.

« Tu as l’air d’être quelqu’un de bien, Kagami-kun, » dit plaisamment Fujimaki. « Je suis content que Tetsuya-kun et toi vous soyez trouvés. Et aussi, vous venez tous les deux dîner ici tous les dimanche soir, donc ce n’est pas comme si nous n’allons jamais revoir Tetsuya-kun, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais, » dit automatiquement Kagami, avant de réaliser en retard ce qu’il vient d’accepter, mais il fronce les sourcils, pensant que ce n’est pas comme s’il aurait pu lui dire _non, je vais pas manger avec vous._

Kagami aurait combattu cet homme si ça avait été nécessaire. Il aurait fait ça pour Kuroko.

Mais il admet qu’il est un peu content que ce ne soit pas le cas.

*

« Fujimaki-san a-t-il apprécié Kagami-kun ? »

Fujimaki Takaya sourit avec tendresse au garçon qu’il a élevé. « Je l’ai apprécié, beaucoup. »

Kagami est en ce moment dehors en train de parler à sa femme, Touko, qui empile plein de restes et des pâtisseries variées dans ses bras, parce qu’elle est convaincue qu’un garçon si grand doit être tout le temps affamé. (Kuroko les a menés à croire que c’était une impression exacte).

Takaya pense que dans une autre vie, Kagami Taiga aurait fait un soldat excellent. Il a l’audace et la force nécessaires et le désir de protéger qui font les meilleures héros. Mais Takaya pense que c’est tout aussi bien que ce garçon ait une passion pour le basket et qu’il prenne soin de Kuroko. Avec du temps, il pense qu’ils s’entendront très bien.

« Donc, Tetsuya-kun. Es-tu certain d’appartenir avec lui ? » Il fait très attention à ne pas dire : « Es-tu certain de _lui_ appartenir ? » même si ça avait été autrefois comment Kuroko comprenait cette question.

« Oui, » dit Kuroko avec douceur. « Même si je ne peux pas l’expliquer, je crois que Kagami-kun est la raison pour laquelle j’ai fui de Teiko. Je crois que je me suis échappé pour le rencontrer. »

C’est du lourd. Takaya sait que la plupart des gens pourraient s’esclaffer à l’idée que deux adolescents puissent trouver l’amour à cet âge, et aimer pour toujours, mais il n’est pas l’un de ces gens. Kuroko Tetsuya n’est pas un garçon ordinaire, et Takaya suspecte que Kagami non plus.

« Tu seras toujours chez toi ici, » dit-il à la place.

« Je sais, Fujimaki-san. Merci. »

*

Ce n’est pas exactement que Kasamatsu _voulait_ que son père soit contre le changement du statut de sa relation avec Kise, mais après un moment ça a vraiment commencé à le déranger que son père ne soit pas, en fait, contre le changement du statut de sa relation avec Kise.

« Ça te dérange pas _du tout_ qu’on partage une chambre ? » lâche Kasamatsu un jour.

Pour son mérite, Youji n’essaye pas de prétendre qu’il ne sait pas de quoi son fils parle. « Hmm. Eh bien, non, Yukio, ça le devrait ? »

« _Il a seize ans_ , » rugit Kasamatsu. « Par principe, tu devrais être contre le fait que ton fils de seize ans dorme avec son petit-copain plus âgé. Tu serais aussi détendu si Mizuki ou Ren voulaient vivre avec la personne qu’ils aiment ? »

« Eh bien, ça dépendrait entièrement de la personne qu’ils aiment, » dit joyeusement Youji. « _Toi_ , tu n’as pas prévu de faire quoi que ce soit d’indécent, pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » hurle Kasamatsu, même s’il se mord l’intérieur de la joue parce que _parfois_ Kise le regarde, et l’embrasse, et fait courir ses doigts sur la peau de Kasamatsu, et il est vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ , tenté de faire des choses indécentes. Et franchement, c’est un peu épuisant d’être le seul dans cette maison à avoir un code moral. Il est vraiment impatient de déménager à la fac quand il sera temps.

« Allez, Yukio. Tu veux pas que je sois le genre de père à mettre son fils à la porte parce qu’il aime les mecs, pas vrai ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, » dit Kasamatsu, se sentant fatigué tout à coup. « Mais parfois j’aimerais que tu comptes pas sur _moi_ pour faire ce qu’il faut faire. » Il s’en va à ce moment-là, et ne voit pas son père ciller.

*

« Pourquoi Senpai est en colère contre toi ? » demande Kise. Ils jouent à des jeux-vidéos sur le canapé, et Youji perd. Il perd toujours quand il joue contre Kise, cependant. Il perd une bonne partie du temps contre Mizuki aussi, ce qui est juste humiliant, vraiment.

« Hrm, » dit Youji. Sa voiture tourne et se crashe dans un mur, et il soupire et pose sa manette. « Je dépends souvent de Yukio pour faire ce qu’il faut pour que je n’ai pas à le faire. C’est pour ça qu’il est en colère. »

« Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? » dit Kise, fronçant les sourcils alors qu’il pose sa propre manette.

« Ça veut dire que, occasionnellement, je suis vraiment un père de merde. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » s’exclame Kise. « T’es un père génial ! Genre, sérieusement, le meilleur ! »

Youji sourit, mais il sait que c’est une expression de traviole. Il dit : « Ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi que tu penses ça, Ryouta. » Et il s’assure très consciencieusement de ne pas commencer à pleurer.

« Pourquoi tu penserais le contraire ? Senpai t’aime. Pareil pour les morveux. »

« Ouais, je sais. » Ses fils l’aiment. Et Mizuki et Ren ne sont probablement pas assez âgés pour se souvenir de ses échecs, ou peut-être qu’ils ne les ont jamais ressentis aussi fortement, parce qu’ils ont toujours eu Yukio. Mais le fait est, Youji a toujours compté sur Yukio pour terminer son travail quant à ses devoirs de parent, et il savait à quel point c’était injuste pour son fils aîné.

« Peut-être que vous ne devriez pas dormir dans la même chambre, » dit-il à contre-cœur.

« _Ça,_ ça n’arrivera pas, » dit Kise, son comportement tout entier change pour celui du tueur dangereux qu’il a été conçu et entraîné à être. « Je ne vais laisser _personne_ me prendre Senpai, pas même _toi_ , Youji-san. »

« Attention, gamin, ton côté psycho ressort. »

Kise se renfrogne, mais fait de son mieux pour baisser l’intensité. Youji regarde alors que Kise remet minutieusement son masque. « Je voulais dire, s’il veut rester, » permet Kise. « Je sais qu’il va bientôt partir pour la fac. Il n’y a rien de mal d’avoir ce temps _maintenant_ , pas vrai ? »

Ça avait été sa manière de pensée, à lui aussi, et c’était ça le problème.

Le problème, c’était que, depuis pratiquement le Jour Un il s’était trop retrouvé en Kise. Et Yukio pouvait être l’enfant qui lui ressemblait le plus physiquement, mais de toutes les autres manières il était Hinami jusqu’au bout des ongles. Regarder Kise courir après Yukio avait été un rappel tendre mais douloureux de ses propres années d’amour à sens unique, et il sait que c’est _mal_ , mais il a encouragé Kise à cause de cette similarité.

C’est mal parce qu’il _sait_ que Kise n’est pas son lui plus jeune, pas plus que Yukio est Hinami. Ils ne sont pas pareils, peu importe combien de ressemblances il y a.

Mais parfois la peur, ce n’est pas rationnelle. Il pense : _Je n’ai pas eu assez de temps._ Du moment où elle a retourné son affection jusqu’au jour où elle est morte, ce n’était pas près d’être assez de temps pour l’aimer.

Donc c’est ce qu’il veut pour ces deux-là. Du temps.

« Tu sais, Ryouta. C’est dangereux de mettre tout ton amour sur une seule personne. »

Perdre Hinami l’avait presque détruit. Autant qu’il détestait l’admettre, la seule raison pour laquelle est en vie aujourd’hui, c’est à cause de deux personnes.

L’une de ces personnes est Yukio.

Il ne pourrait pas supporter de perdre Yukio, cette simple pensée l’empêche de dormir – mais ça détruirait Kise. Et peut-être qu’il ne devrait pas penser à ce genre de choses, peut-être que ce n’est pas ce dont un parent normal s’inquiète quand deux enfants qu’il aime tellement commencent à sortir l’un avec l’autre. Mais parfois, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que si quelque chose arrivait à Yukio ce serait comme déclencher une bombe chez Kise.

« Je sais, » dit rapidement Kise, surprenant Youji d’à quel point il sonne inhabituellement sérieux. « Je sais vraiment ça, Youji-san. Et ce n’est pas ce que je fais. Je tiens à toi, et aux morveux, et aux autres Miracles et à mon équipe à Kaijo. Mais. Je pensais pas que je pourrais avoir ça, tu sais ? Du bonheur. Donc je veux le garder, quoi qu’il arrive. »

« Ouais, » acquiesce Youji. Il ramasse sa manette. « Arrête peut-être d’essayer de le séduire, quand même ? Je pense que ça commence à entamer sa conscience morale. »

« Punaise, _j’espère,_ » gémit Kise, ramassant sa propre manette et relançant le jeu. « Parce que sa conscience morale est un vrai bloque-bite. D’où il la tient, d’abord ? Pas de toi. »

« Non. Certainement pas de moi, » acquiesce Youji.

*

Takao a rencontré Dr. Kishitani bien longtemps avant de rencontrer Midorima. Il a d’abord rencontré Kishitani en tant que le boss de sa mère, puis en tant que le père de la meilleure amie de sa petite sœur. Puis en tant que le père de _son_ meilleur ami. Et il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’avoir l’impression de le rencontrer à nouveau quand il rencontre Kishitani en tant que le père de son copain.

Pas que Kishitani le _sa_ _che_. Midorima et Takao s’affichaient beaucoup en tant que couple à Shutoku (pour la joie de beaucoup de ses camarades de classe féminines qui les avaient shippés toutes l’année) mais ils ont tous les deux décidé qu’il n’y avait pas d’intérêt à mettre leurs parents au courant tout de suite.

Takao ne voulait juste pas que sa mère sache parce que si Nobuko le découvrait elle ne le laisserait _jamais_ tranquille avec ça. Elle serait totalement impossible à supporter, si elle savait que Takao sortait avec le garçon à qui il avait autrefois juré de ne plus jamais parler.

Il n’est pas certain de pourquoi Midorima ne veut pas que Kishitani sache.

*

Franchement, c’est un peu étrange pour lui de rencontrer Kishitani après avoir commencé de sortir avec Midorima parce qu’il n’a en fait jamais rencontré les parents d’un de ses petits-copains auparavant. La première fois qu’il va chez les Kishitanis post-roulage de pelles avec Midorima il a l’impression qu’il devrait faire quelque chose de différent, malgré le fait qu’il soit déjà venu chez eux des douzaines de fois.

« C’est gentil de ta part de venir si souvent pour étudier, Takao-kun, » dit sérieusement Kishitani. « C’est important pour vous les garçons de continuer d’avoir des bonnes notes. »

« Ouais, étudier, tu me connais, c’est méga-important pour moi, les cours. Allez, Shin-chan, c’est l’heure de sortir les cahiers, parce que j’adore l’école et les livres et les maths, punaise, les maths c’est génial. »

Takao est persuadé qu’il sait comment être plus subtil que ça, mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n’arrive pas se souvenir de comment faire ça.

*

« C’était quoi, ça ? » dit Midorima avec colère une fois qu’ils sont à l’étage.

« Je sais pas ! » se lamente Takao. « C’est ton père et il y a dix minutes je fantasmais à propos de te lécher les tétons. C’est _chelou_ , OK ? »

Il ne peut même pas apprécier correctement toutes les différentes teintes de rouge par lesquelles passe Midorima alors qu’il bafouille : « Tais-toi, idiot ! » Takao se laisse juste tomber sur le lit de Midorima et se couvre le visage des mains.

« Tu penses qu’il sait ? Il me demandait comme si il savait. »

« Il a demandé des précisions sur nos révisions. »

« Ouais, mais c’est la _manière_ dont il l’a dit. Comme s’il savait qu’on allait pas vraiment réviser. »

« Mais… on va réviser. »

Takao souffle et s’assoit pour pouvoir lancer un regard noir à son copain. « Tu sais vraiment comment tuer l’atmosphère, pas vrai ? »

Midorima réajuste ses lunettes. « Tu as vraiment besoin de réviser, Takao. Coach a dit que tu ne pouvais pas jouer le prochain match si tu rates ton prochain contrôle d’histoire. »

Takao se relaisse tomber sur le lit et questionne ses goûts en matière d’hommes.

*

« Hey, pourquoi t’es pas un Kishitani ? » Il est surtout juste distrait à ce stade. Il déteste vraiment étudier.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demande raidement Midorima.

« Je veux dire, est-ce que c’était juste parce que tu voulais garder le thème des couleurs ? Parce que tu peux pas me dire qu’il n’a pas proposé de t’adopter. Et Kishitani Shintarou sonne bien. »

« Il ne l’a pas fait, » dit rapidement Midorima. « Ce n’est pas– je ne voudrais pas présumer. »

« _Présumer ?_ » s’exclame Takao, lâchant son crayon. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Il n’est pas mon père. Il est mon tuteur. Et je ne voudrais pas– »

« C’est de la merde, » interrompt Takao. « Même toi tu peux pas croire ça. Sa fille t’appelle ‘Onii-sama,’ il s’inquiète pour toi – la façon dont il a agi pendant ce truc avec 7284 – il t’aime clairement comme un fils. »

« Kishitani-sensei est très gentil, » dit raidement Midorima.

Takao ouvre la bouche puis la referme, essayant de bien réfléchir avant de lâcher plus d’exclamations face à la stupidité de Midorima. _Avant,_ il aurait pu pensé que Midorima ne _voulait_ _pas_ de lien familial. Le Takao d’avant qui n’avait que ses hypothèses erronées sur les Miracles aurait pensé que Midorima ne voulait juste pas d’humains dans sa vie.

Le Takao d’avant avait été très stupide.

« Shin-chan… tu crois vraiment qu’il ne t’aime pas ? »

Midorima a une façon de se renfermer complètement quand il ne veut pas parler de quelque chose ou quand les choses deviennent trop personnelles pour lui.

« Je – _nous_ – ne sommes pas… » _faciles à aimer,_ Midorima laisse la phrase en suspend, mais Takao sait ce qu’il essaye de dire pour une fois.

C’est frustrant, mais il ne sait pas quoi dire. _Tu as tort._ Mais comment est-ce que ça convaincrait Midorima ?

Le propre père de Takao ne voulait pas d’une famille, et il s’est barré dès qu’il a eu l’occasion et il n’a jamais regardé en arrière. Le propre père de Takao n’était même pas _là_ quand il était là. Il n’était jamais venu à aucune réunion parents-profs, n’était jamais venu à aucun de ses matchs de basket, avait manqué plus d’anniversaires que le contraire. Ses parents s’étaient mariés jeunes (grossesse accidentelle et tout ça – Nobuko ne lui avait jamais dit directement « il m’a mise en cloque alors on s’est mariés » mais il avait été capable de faire ces maths- _là_ tout seul, calculant le temps entre sa naissance et la date de leur mariage). Le père de Takao envoyait une carte postale de temps en temps et occasionnellement 500 yen pour les anniversaires, mais ça avait été abondamment clair que cet homme n’était très certainement pas intéressé d’être vraiment un _père_.

Donc c’était évidement pour Takao que Kishitani Ryohei – qui avait bravé les flics, les Diètes Spéciales, et les accusations de meurtres en séries pour se tenir aux côtés de Midorima – était un meilleur père que certains qui étaient génétiquement reliés à leurs enfants.

Il se souvient de la conversation entre Kishitani et sa mère – celle qu’il avait écouté sans honte la nuit où Midorima avait été arrêté. C’était évident qu’ils savaient _tous les deux_ ce que les Miracles avaient fait, et ce fait ne changeait pas ce qu’ils ressentaient. C’était si difficile pour lui d’imaginer ce genre d’amour inconditionnel alors que l’amour de son propre père avait tellement de conditions.

Dans cette situation, il ne pense pas pouvoir dire : « Ça va, Shin-chan, ils savent que t’as tué plein de gens et ils t’aiment quand même, » même si c’est peut-être ce que Midorima a besoin d’entendre. Ça n’a pas l’air d’être quelque chose que Midorima devrait entendre _maintenant_ , quand il a cette expression renfermée qui communique son profond dégoût de soi.

Repensant à cette nuit-là, il se souvient de quelque chose d’autre, et il réalise que il y _a_ peut-être bien quelque chose qu’il peut dire après tout.

« Il voulait appeler son fils ‘Shintarou’, s’il avait eu un garçon. » Midorima relève sèchement la tête et regarde Takao avec une expression très prudente, comme s’il n’était pas sûr de devoir le croire. « Je l’ai entendu le dire à ma mère. Il voulait appeler son fils ‘Shintarou’ et c’est pour ça qu’il t’a donné ce nom. Tu _es_ son fils, Shin-chan. Ne doute pas de ça pendant une seule seconde. »

Midorima baisse les yeux et déglutit. Takao _devrait_ lui donner le temps de se recomposer – ce serait la chose _sympa_ à faire – sauf qu’il a l’impression d’avoir vraiment besoin d’enfoncer le clou donc il bouge pour tenir le visage de Midorima dans ses mains, plaçant son front contre celui du Miracle (et le faisant sursauter au contact).

« Shin-chan, tu es incroyablement aimé, » murmure Takao, et lentement Midorima enroule ses bras autour de la taille de Takao, et il le tient, comme s’il s’accrochait à une ligne de vie.

*

Ryohei regardait par la fenêtre quand il voit son fils dire au-revoir à son ami. Il ne voulait pas fixer – il pensait distraitement à quel point il était content qu’ils soient amis tous les deux – quand il voit Midorima tendre le bras et toucher la main de Takao. Ryohei fait tomber l’assiette qu’il était en train de laver.

Ce n’est pas un geste particulièrement révélateur – la main de Midorima effleure celle de Takao pendant quelques secondes, s’attardant pendant la longueur d’un souffle, avant de s’écarter. Et pour n’importe qui d’autre ça aurait été facile de ne considérer ce geste que comme un au-revoir amical, ou peut-être un contact accidentel.

Sauf que Midorima ne touchait _pas_ les gens par accident, et il n’initiait très certainement jamais de contact physique avec personne. Jamais.

Ryohei fixe sans honte ce nouveau développement, remarquant maintenant l’expression de Midorima. Il n’a jamais vu Midorima regarder quelqu’un avec autant de douceur.

Ryohei réalise qu’ils doivent sortir ensemble et son esprit est immédiatement parcouru par une série de pensées :

1\. D’abord, qu’il est démesurément content de cette révélation, parce que Midorima est un garçon si réservé qui gardait intentionnellement ses distances avec les autres. L’idée qu’il puisse maintenant être dans une position où il est _en couple_ avec quelqu’un est une démonstration claire de tout le chemin qu’il a fait.

2\. Il regrette momentanément que la personne avec qui Midorima sortesoit Takao Kazunari. Pas que Ryohei ait quoi que ce soit contre le garçon, c’est en fait tout à fait l’opposé, c’est juste que Takao a été, pendant très longtemps, le premier et seul ami humain de Midorima. Takao est la _seule_ personne de l’âge de Midorima avec laquelle Midorima ne se soit lié. Et même si ce n’est pas _surprenant_ que Midorima forme un attachement romantique avec son ami, étant donné cette information, cela rend Ryohei un peu nerveux que tous les liens de Midorima soient avec la même personne. Ça semblait un peu trop comme mettre tous ces œufs émotionnels dans le même panier, et c’est sûrement trop pour n’importe quel enfant humain à porter.

3\. Il pense qu’ils vont bien ensemble, néanmoins. Ça a beaucoup de sens. Midorima Shintarou a toujours été un garçon très sérieux, et il avait besoin de quelqu’un dans sa vie qui le balancerait. Takao Kazunari est un garçon léger mais pas frivole. Il rit beaucoup, mais il ne rit jamais _au dépend_ des autres, et ça fait de lui le genre de personne dont Midorima a besoin de sa vie.

4\. Et enfin, sa dernière pensée est : _Oh merde, je sors avec la mère de ce garçon._

Ryohei passe quelques moments silencieusement en détresse dans sa cuisine alors qu’il réfléchit aux implications de ce nouveau développement.

Midorima rentre et l’observe, perplexe. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, » couine Ryohei. « Jamais été mieux. »

 _Ah, eh bien,_ pense-t-il. Midorima gardait clairement cette relation secrète (embarrassé, sans aucun doute, de parler de ce qu’il ressent avec sa famille. Midorima était toujours embarrassé d’admettre ressentir quoi que ce soit) et Ryouhei n’avait pas parlé à sa famille de _sa_ relation (pour des raisons similaires – ça semblait être un sujet très embarrassant à aborder avec ses enfants) et tout compte fait il pense que tant qu’ils continuent tous les deux de ne pas parler de leur relation respective pendant aussi longtemps que possible, ils peuvent repousser l’inévitable confrontation embarrassante et gênante qu’ils sortent tous les deux avec des Takaos.

Ça semble être le meilleur plan d’action.

*

« Masachin fait à manger ce soir, » annonce de nulle part Murasakibara. Himuro n’est pas sûr de pourquoi cette information est utile, mais il connaît Murasakibara assez bien pour comprendre que l’autre garçon ne la mentionnerait pas sans raison, donc il sourit juste et attend.

« Sa sœur va être là, » ajoute Murasakibara. Le plus grand triture son t-shirt, sans regarder Himuro. « Murochin devrait venir aussi. »

Et _ça_ c’était intéressant. « J’en serai ravi, Atsushi, » dit Himuro avec facilité.

*

Murasakibara n’initiait _jamais_ rien ; il n’invitait Himuro à aller nulle part, ou à ne fairerien, il acquiesçait juste silencieusement à chaque fois que Himuro voulait faire quelque chose et Himuro comptait ça comme une victoire.

Pour que Murasakibara invite vraiment Himuro quelque part – ça doit vouloir dire que c’est _important_. Et puisqu’il ne voyait pas en quoi Coach Araki qui prépare le repas serait d’une importance majeure, ça doit vouloir dire que la présence de la sœur du Coach doit être ce qui est important.

Himuro arrive à ce repas silencieusement intrigué par l’opportunité de rencontrer quelqu’un qui est important pour Murasakibara.

*

Araki Yumeko n’était pas du tout ce à quoi Himuro se serait attendu de la petite sœur de sa Coach, mais, étrangement, elle est d’une manière ou d’une autre exactement ce à quoi il s’attendrait d’une personne proche de Murasakibara.

Yumeko est plus petite que sa sœur d’une tête, avec des courbes et une rondeur qui ne va pas du tout avec la carrure athlétique de sa sœur. Ses cheveux sont attachés paresseusement, avec maladresse, et elle grignote un pocky. Elle observe Himuro quand il la salue, grogne une réponse évasive, et détale jusqu’au canapé dès qu’elle en a l’occasion. Himuro l’entend dire : « Non, Atchi, ce sont les miens. Mais j’en ai amenés pour toi dans mon sac. Mais tu vas devoir les chercher parce que je bouge pas du canapé. »

Il se tourne vers Coach avec une stupeur perplexe. « Est-ce que c’est la _mère_ d’Atsushi ? »

Araki grogne juste. « Il t’a jamais parlé d’elle ? »

« Atsushi ne me parle jamais de rien, » dit Himuro, ce qui n’est pas tout-à-fait vrai – Murasakibara lui en dit probablement plus qu’il n’en dit aux autres ; il n’est juste pas une personne très ouverte et communicative. Himuro accepte ça de lui.

« C’est elle qui lui a donné son nom. Elle est analyste à la base de la FSD, et la première personne à laquelle il se soit jamais attaché, je suppose. Elle est la raison pour laquelle je suis sa tutrice. »

« Pourquoi _elle_ elle ne l’a pas accueilli ? »

Araki ne fait que s’esclaffer. « Devine. »

Himuro se retourne vers là où ils sont tous les deux assis sur le canapé, grignotant des snacks, et il pense qu’il peut comprendre pourquoi la Coach pourrait ne pas avoir confiance en sa sœur pour élever un enfant.

« Ils… se ressemblent beaucoup. »

« Ouais, » acquiesce Araki. « Le truc le plus étrange qui me soit jamais arrivée, de découvrir qu’il existait une version masculine enfant de ma sœur. »

Ce n’est certainement _pas_ la chose la plus étrange qui soit arrivée à Himuro, mais découvrir qu’il existe une version féminine adulte de Murasakibara est certainement bizarre.

*

Il n’a jamais vraiment eu de petit-ami à long terme, donc rencontrer les parents n’avait jamais été une option avant, et pour lui, l’un des avantages de sortir avec quelqu’un qui a été créé dans un labo, c’était que Himuro pensait qu’il n’aurait jamais à _être_ dans la situation où il rencontrerait les parents de Murasakibara. Coach l’aimait bien, pour la plupart, et il ne ressentait jamais la pression de l’impressionner.

Ce qui est pourquoi ce développement le met dans une grande détresse. Ça n’est jamais venu à l’idée de Himuro qu’il aurait un jour à être dans la position où il devrait impressionner sa belle-famille, et il n’est pas sûr de comment faire ça.

Ce qui est pire, c’est que ça devient de plus en plus clair que Yumeko ne l’aime pas. A chaque fois qu’il essaye de lui parler elle marmonne des réponses monosyllabiques et s’éloigne de lui – parfois quittant carrément la pièce. Il ne peut pas dire si sa réaction est basée sur de l’homophobie ou si elle l’a juste immédiatement pris en grippe personnellement, et ça le fait désespérer.

« Coach, elle me _déteste_. » Il fait très attention à ne pas _pleurnicher_ , parce que ce n’est pas le genre de personne qu’il est, mais il n’est pas loin.

« Bah, ouais, » dit Araki, l’air surpris. « Le prends pas personnellement, elle déteste tout le monde. »

Himuro piétine un peu, puisqu’il s’attendait à ce qu’elle dise ça. C’est curieusement réconfortant à entendre, parce qu’au moins maintenant il sait que ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’il a dit ou qu’il a fait, mais quand même. « Mais je _veux_ qu’elle m’aime. »

Araki accepte ça et son visage s’adoucit alors qu’elle prend pitié de lui. « Traite-la juste comme tu le ferais avec Atsushi. Tu as réussi à faire que _lui_ t’aime, donc la mettre de ton côté devrait être facile. »

Himuro ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire et de dire : « Oh, _Coach_. Je pense pas _du tout_ que je pourrais utiliser les mêmes méthodes sur elle. Ce serait hautement inapproprié vu qu’elle est ta sœur, et Atsushi serait jaloux. »

Elle le frappe sur la tête et marmonne : « C’est pour ça qu’Alexandra Garcia devrait pas avoir le droit d’élever des gosses. »

*

Blagues à part, il trouve que Coach lui a donné un plutôt bon conseil, donc il approche Yumeko avec sa réserve de snacks d’urgence qu’il garde généralement pour quand Murasakibara est de mauvaise humeur.

Avant qu’il puisse lui offrir les snacks, Murasakibara le remarque et dit : « Ils sont à moi. Les snacks de Murochin m’appartiennent. »

Himuro se fane légèrement mais il se recompose. « J’ai juste pensé qu’Araki-san pourrait apprécier– »

« Yumechin a ses propres snacks, » boude Murasakibara.

« Atchin est radin, » dit Yumeko, sans reconnaître la présence de Himuro. « Mais je les veux pas. » Elle se lève et quitte la pièce.

Himuro s’assoit avec mécontentement sur le siège qu’elle vient de libérer. « Je pense pas qu’elle m’aime. »

« Elle a pas besoin de t’aimer, » dit Murasakibara d’une voix traînante.

 _Si,_ veut hurler Himuro. Elle est importante pour _toi_. Evidemment que je veux qu’elle m’aime !

Il n’est même pas sûr de pourquoi Murasakibara voulait qu’ils se rencontrent s’il ne pense pas que soit important qu’elle l’aime ou non.

« Et de toute façon, elle va finir par t’aimer. J’aime Murochin, et Yumechin et moi on aime toujours les mêmes choses. »

Il faut un moment à Himuro pour réaliser ce qui se passe – que Murasakibara le réconforte _et_ admette qu’il l’aime. Pour Murasakibara, c’est comme une confession d’amour criée sur les toits, et Himuro doit prendre une minute pour se recomposer après cette vague d’émotions et il doit aussi résister à l’envie de se jeter sur Murasakibara et de lui arracher ses vêtements. Coach n’approuverait pas.

« Je serai patient, alors, » dit Himuro, une fois qu’il a de nouveau le contrôle de lui-même. « Est-ce qu’elle aime les snacks américains ? Je peux lui en ramener la prochaine fois. »

*

« Il est _joli_. Tu m’avais pas dit qu’il était _joli_ , » siffle Yumeko à sa sœur.

« Eh ? » dit Masako. « En quoi c’est important ? »

« En tout ! » Yumeko lève ses mains en l’air et gesticule.

« C’est pour ça que t’agis comme un connard avec ce gosse ? Parce qu’il est joli ? »

« Oui ! Je sais pas comment parler aux gens jolis ! »

Elle se sent incroyablement trahie par le fait que Murasakibara se soit trouvé un petit-ami incroyablement joli. Et c’est l’un des gosses de Masako, ce qui signifie qu’il était joli _et_ athlétique. Yumeko ne savait pas comment gérer les gens jolis et athlétiques. Elle ne l’avait jamais su.

En fait, elle avait passé toutes _ses_ années-lycée à éviter d’être près de telles personnes. Pas qu’elle ait essayé particulièrement fort de les éviter – les gens jolis et athlétiques vivaient dans un tout autre monde. Ils ne savaient même pas qu’elle existait, et c’était comme ça que les choses _devaient être_. Et jusqu’à ce moment, elle était _sûre_ que Murasakibara était de son côté là-dessus. Oui, c’ _était_ un athlète – et un bon athlète, sur tous les tableaux, mais Yumeko avait toujours pensé qu’il était probablement tout aussi asociale _qu’elle_ l’avait été.

Elle n’est pas vraiment sûre de quoi faire du fait qu’elle s’est clairement trompée.

« C’est juste un gosse, Yumeko. Il veut que tu l’aimes, donc sois sympa. »

Impossible. « Je lui fais pas confiance. »

Masako hausse un sourcil. « Parce qu’il est joli ? »

« Oui, » insiste Yumeko. Elle est _consciente_ qu’elle fait des stéréotypes mais elle s’en fout. Les gens aussi jolis ont clairement de mauvaises intentions.

« Eh bah, fais-y toi, » dit sa sœur, sans aucune compassion. « Il est important pour Atsushi, et en plus, il aime beaucoup Atsushi, donc c’est ta responsabilité en tant que personne qui tient _aussi_ à ce gosse d’être sympa envers les gens qu’il aime. »

Yumeko se renfrogne en entendant ça – ce n’est certainement pas une responsabilité pour laquelle elle a signé. Même si elle aurait certainement été bien plus prête à parler à ce gars s’il n’avait pas eu l’air si parfait. Elle va être rancunière de ce fait pendant un long moment.

*

Elle essaye d’en parler avec Murasakibara, quand son joli petit-ami n’est pas dans la pièce. Elle veut s’assurer que _c’est_ quelque chose que Murasakibara veut, et qu’il n’est pas juste enguirlandé par des gens beaux et athlétiques qui parlent bien.

« Atchin, j’arrive pas à croire que tu sortes avec quelqu’un d’aussi joli, » dit-elle, puis elle réalise que ce n’est probablement pas la meilleure ouverture. Mais elle est décidée maintenant et elle continue avec : « Comment tu sais qu’il t’utilise pas ? »

Même quand elle pose la question, elle n’est pas entièrement sûre de _ce pourquoi_ Himuro utiliserait Murasakibara, mais ça semble être l’une de ces questions que les gens posent beaucoup dans les dramas, donc elle s’y tient.

Elle n’est pas sûre de quelle réponse elle attendait de la part de Murasakibara, mais il la surprend quand il la regarde juste avec une sorte curieuse d’intensité sérieuse. Il dit, prudemment : « Murochin est comme tu l’as dit. L’une des personnes comme Masachin. Les gens dont on a besoin de nous aimer. »

Elle se tait, et une certaine partie de son agitation intérieure rencontre le calme du garçon. Elle est déjà contente qu’il se souvient de leur conversation, même si elle ne date pas tellement. Elle se demande aussi si ça peut possiblement être vrai qu’il y ait d’autres personnes là-dehors comme Masako qui aimeront ceux qui sont brisés – si ce jeune homme qu’elle a évité toute la soirée pourrait possiblement être l’un d’eux.

Ce gosse devant elle est, contre toute logique possible, quelqu’un a qui elle tient. Donc elle veut aimer qui il aime. Même si cette personne est jolie d’une manière qui n’inspire pas confiance.

Himuro revient dans la pièce, et a l’air momentanément pris de court de la voir. Il se remet bien et dit : « Bonjour, Araki-san. »

Elle se redresse et réussit à croiser son regard. Avec une grande dignité elle dit : « Si tu as des maiubo, je les mangerai. »

Pour son mérite, le garçon a l’air d’avoir entendu la meilleure chose possible qu’elle pouvait lui dire.

Encore plus pour son mérite, il a des maiubo.

Yumeko décide de lui donner une chance.

*

« Je n’essaye pas de te dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit, Sachan, je dis juste – tu es affreusement jeune. » Michiru fait de son mieux pour sonner raisonnable, même si elle est totalement consciente qu’elle ment effrontément – elle _essaye_ de dissuader la jeune fille. « Et je sais que tu penses que tu ne l’es pas, _crois-moi_. Quand j’avais ton âge je pensais que j’étais prête pour tout et _punaise_ , laisse-moi te dire que je faisais _tout_ – »

« Maman ! » glapit Ryou.

Elle ignore son fils : « Mais, quand tu grandis, tu as des perspectives différents de quand tu étais plus jeune, et tu réalises que tu aurais dû écouter tes aînés quand tu en avais l’occasion. »

Momoi ne fronce pas les sourcils – elle est plus intelligente que ça, le masque faciale qu’elle porte se craquerait si elle faisait ça, et ils prennent tous les trois les jours de spa très sérieusement – mais elle peut certainement avoir l’air comme si elle _serait_ en train de froncer les sourcils si elle n’était pas actuellement recouverte d’argile vert. « On ne couchent pas encore ensemble, si c’est ce que tu pense, Michitan. »

« Momoi-san, » proteste faiblement Ryou.

« Tu vois, je ne serai pas aussi inquiète que ça _si_ vous couchiez juste ensemble, » dit Michiru, même si elle admettra intérieurement qu’elle est contente que ce ne soit pas le cas.

« _Maman_ , » répète Ryou.

« Ryou, si tu continues de brailler à chaque petit détail, tu vas finir par gâcher tes ongles, » réprimande Michiru.

Momoi est en train de peindre les ongles de Ryou en vert citron parce qu’il aime cette couleur. Michiru a mis un point d’honneur à casser les normes de genres quand elle a élevé son fils, et en résultat de la lourde influence de sa mère et de l’insistance de sa sœur adoptive, Ryou participait sans se plaindre à toutes les Soirées Filles – les jours de spa, de manucure, de shopping. Michiru l’avait même entraîné à avoir un plutôt bon œil pour quelles chaussures allaient avec quelles tenues.

Mais il persistait quand même à faire le délicat parfois.

« J’ai juste– je pense juste que tu devrais avoir une variété d’expériences romantiques. Je pense que tu devrais sortir avec plein de mecs différents – ou de filles ! Ta jeunesse est un moment de découverte ! – et _ensuite_ , si tu veux toujours, tu peux te poser avec peu importe ce que tu as avec Daiki. »

C’était arrivé à son attention récemment que le relation de Momoi et Aomine avait changé d’une manière ou d’une autre. Ils avaient toujours été codépendants d’une manière flippante, mais ils avaient toujours maintenu des frontières en tant qu’amis. Maintenant, Momoi avait arrêté de protester quand les gens supposaient qu’ils sortaient ensemble et Michiru l’avait entendue parler d’Aomine en disant ‘mon petit-ami’.

« Je pense que tu n’approuves juste pas Dai-chan. » Momoi ne fronce toujours pas les sourcils, mais ça peut définitivement s’entendre dans sa voix.

Michiru fait une grimace – risquant son propre masque facial. « C’est pas vrai. »

La protestation sonne faible, même pour elle. La vérité c’est qu’elle désapprouve _en effet_ Aomine – au moins en terme de sa relation avec Momoi.

Elle adore suprêmement le garçon – tout comme elle adore sa nièce et son neveu. Mais il peut être _méchant_ parfois, et il est ouvertement masculin d’une manière qui l’a toujours mise sur les nerfs.

Même si tout ça n’était _pas_ vrai, elle désapprouverait quand même à cause de _Teiko_. Peu importe ce que leur lien était – il avait été forgé par Teiko, et Michiru déteste ça. Elle pense un peu qu’ils ne peuvent jamais être libres s’ils continuent de suivre le patron que Teiko avait pour eux.

Et c’est peut-être pour ça qu’elle essaye si fort de dissuader Momoi de sa relation avec Aomine, quelle qu’elle soit – ce n’est pas temporaire. C’est un truc pour toujours, et elle ne pense pas que des adolescents devraient jamais avoir avoir à faire face à aucun genre de pour toujours.

« Aomine-kun est une bonne personne, » dit loyalement Ryou. « Tu n’as pas besoin de t’inquiéter, Maman. Il s’est beaucoup adouci ces derniers temps. »

« Encore une fois, ce n’est pas ce qui m’inquiète, pas exactement. Tu ne veux _pas_ voir ce que c’est de sortir avec d’autres personnes, Sachan ? Tu n’es pas curieuse ? Je parie qu’il y a plein de mecs canon à Touou. »

« Dai-chan est le plus canon, » dit Momoi.

« C’est vrai, » acquiesce Ryou. « Tous les autres sont des sept, peut-être des huit au mieux. »

Michiru observe son fils. Elle ne peut pas vraiment savoir s’il est gay, ou si mater des mecs est juste quelque chose à quoi il s’est habitué, comme le shopping et les manucures, parce qu’il a grandi avec des femmes.

« Te rabaisse pas, gamin, » dit Michiru. « Je sais ! Tu peux sortir avec Ryou ! »

« _Maman !_ »

« Eh bah, je serais ouverte à l’idée, mais Dai-chan est fortement contre, et ça devra être nous deux. »

« _Momoi-san !_ »

« Eh, oublie alors. » Elle ne fait définitivement pas confiance à Aomine pour sortir avec ses _deux_ enfants. « Cependant, si tu décides d’aller sur cette route, fais-le moi savoir, et je mettrai à jour ma leçon sur le sex en fonction. »

Ryou gémit mais il ne bouge pas alors que Momoi applique les touches finales à la dernière couche.

*

Les Imayoshis et les Sakurais vont camper de temps en temps – les hommes Imayoshis aiment pêcher, et Michiru pense que c’est bien pour leurs familles de faire des choses ensemble.

« Pêcher, c’est l’activité la plus conne du monde, » annonce Aomine.

« Ne dis pas ça, Daiki, » dit Imayoshi Shigeru. « Ça me donne l’impression d’avoir échoué à un niveau fondamental en tant que ton tuteur. »

« C’est quoi le but de vivre dans une société civilisée si tu dois tuer toi-même ta bouffe ? » dit Aomine avec dégoût. Il se laisse tomber dans le hamac. « Réveillez-moi quand la bouffe est morte et cuite et prête à être mangée. »

« Je pense que je vais aimer cuisiner, » dit innocemment Momoi.

« Quoi ? » glapit Aomine, tombant presque du hamac.

« Je vais aider, » charrie Michiru. Sa cuisine est pire que celle de Momoi, et tout le monde le sait.

« Oh bordel, pourquoi je suis là ? » grogne Aomine. « Ryou, laisse pas ces deux-là s’approcher de notre bouffe. »

Michiru bouge pour installer le camp, alors que son beaux-frère et son neveu se dirige vers le lac. Ryou et Momoi allume le feu de camp, et Sayuri avance pour la suivre.

*

« T’approuves pas Daiki. »

« Je n’approuve pas qu’ils sortent ensemble, » corrige Michiru. Elle observe sa nièce. « C’est pour toujours, tu vois pas ? Ces deux-là. »

« Et qu’est-ce qu’il y a de mal à ça ? »

« Est-ce qu’il y a _une chose_ de ton adolescence que tu aurais voulu qu’elle dure pour toujours ? En regardant en arrière maintenant ? »

Sayuri baisse le regard vers ses ongles et dit d’une manière extrêmement détachée : « J’aurais aimé que maman vive plus longtemps. »

Michuru fait presque tomber la tente, surprise par la vague de deuil qui la traverse, même après toutes ces années, au rappel de la mort de sa sœur.

« C’est différent, » dit-elle d’une voix grave.

« Vraiment ? Je pense pas que ce soit différent, pour ceux deux-là. Ils sont une famille. Et de toute façon, je pense que c’est ce que tous les Miracles cherchent. Quelque chose qui dure pour toujours. »

Michiru y réfléchit pendant une minute, parce que bien sûr ce n’est pas juste Aomine et Momoi qui se sont mis par deux – sur tous les tableaux il semblerait que tous les Miracles soient en couple (ce qui est, en l’absence de meilleur mot, franchement miraculeux, considérant que Murasakibara et Akashi ont tous les deux une quantité incommensurable de dédain envers l’humanité). Si oui ou non ces relations étaient _pour toujours_ pourrait être débattable, mais en les regardant de cette perspective, elle pouvait difficilement leur en vouloir d’essayer de forger des liens permanent dans ce monde.

« Je veux juste ce qu’il y a de mieux pour eux, » dit Michiru.

« Je sais, » dit Sayuri, donnant une claque sur le dos de sa tante. « Mais parfois tu peux être une vieille dame vraiment relou. »

« Hey ! Retire ça, morveuse ! »

*

Sayuri comprenait vraiment la logique de sa tante, même si elle n’était pas d’accord avec ses conclusions. Michiru pensait clairement que la relation d’Aomine et de Momoi était juste une chose de plus que Teiko leur avait faite. Et peut-être qu’elle avait raison.

Mais, pense Sayuri, parfois les liens se forgent même malgré ce qui a été prévu pour eux. Parce qu’elle connaît Aomine – autant qu’elle connaisse son propre petit frère – et il est le putain de connard le plus contradictoire qu’on puisse jamais rencontrer (elle pense ça de la manière la plus gentille, la plus aimante possible).

Aomine n’est pas le genre de gosse qui accepterait quoi que ce soit que quelqu’un ait choisi pour lui. Lui et Momoi ont bien pu avoir été conçus comme un couple, mais ça aurait dû avoir l’effet opposé sur lui – il aurait couru jusqu’à l’autre bout de la terre pour s’éloigner d’un tel design, si ça n’était pas quelque chose qu’il voulait vraiment pour lui-même.

Les vies d’Aomine et de Momoi ont été entremêlées _depuis toujours_ – et quoi qu’il arrive, ils vont toujours être la personne la plus importante de l’autre. Même s’ils sortaient _en effet_ avec d’autres personnes, comme Michiru le voudrait sans aucun doute, ce fait ne changerait pas.

*

« Ce poisson est vraiment bon, Ryou. T’as géré, » dit Aomine, martelant le dos de Ryou, faisant se recroqueviller l’autre garçon et le faisant presque s’étouffer sur son poisson.

« C’est la fraîcheur du poisson, » dit Shigeru. « Tu ne peux pas avoir ce genre de goût en achetant dans un magasin. Bien sûr, Ryou est un superbe cuisinier. Un talent qu’il a développé en légitime défense. »

« Hey ! » dit Michiru.

« C’est pour ça que tu es mon premier choix pour un petit-ami humain, si Dai-chan accepte un jour d’avoir un plan à trois, » dit Momoi.

Maintenant c’est le tour d’Aomine de s’étouffer sur son poisson. « Arrête de dire des trucs comme ça ! »

« _S’il-te-plaît_ arrête de dire ça, » supplie Ryou. « Il pourrait te croire. »

« Tu sais, Sachan, je suis un peu blessé que _moi_ je sois pas ton premier choix pour un futur petit-ami, » dit Shouichi, parce que son petit frère ne peut pas laisser passer l’opportunité de mettre de l’huile sur chaque feu qu’il voit.

« Dégueu, » est la seule contribution d’Aomine. « Je préférerais mourir plutôt que de m’approcher de ta bite. »

« Non, il y a déjà trop de testostérone dans ma vie, » dit Momoi, esquissant une moue efficacement. « Je vote pour Ryou-kun, ou une autre fille. »

« Oh, eh bah, si une autre _fille_ est une option– » dit Aomine, s’illuminant.

« Une fille gentille, mignonne, avec une _poitrine_ _plate_ , » continue Momoi. « Une qui a des cheveux courts vraiment cutes, et qui sait plein de choses sur le basket, et qui ne peut pas cuisiner non plus parce que je pourrais pas supporter qu’elle cuisine mieux que moi– »

« Pourquoi tu _dis_ _pas_ juste la coach de Seirin ? » demande sèchement Shouichi.

« Ugh, non merci, une fille plate, c’est pas mieux que Ryou, » grommelle Aomine.

Sayuri a un peu l’impression qu’elle aurait dû plus frapper Aomine pour son attitude sexiste envers les femme quand il était plus jeune, mais puisqu’elle a toujours préféré les femmes à larges poitrines elle-même, l’effort aurait été un chouïa hypocrite.

« Notre plan à trois n’est malheureusement pas fait pour exister, » dit Momoi de bonne grâce, « puisque qu’on a des goûts très différents en matière de partenaires. »

« Eh, les plans à trois ne sont jamais aussi fun que tu penses qu’ils le sont, » dit Michiru. « Il y a eu cette fois, au Mexique– »

« Oh mon Dieu, » dit Ryou, ayant l’air de prier pour la mort.

« Attendez, j’ai besoin de revenir en arrière et d’expliquer pour l’ananas, » continue Michiru.

« Non, non, la ferme, _sorcière_ , personne ne veut entendre tes aventures sexuelles, » siffle Sayuri.

« J’ai un peu envie d’entendre ça, » boude Momoi.

« J’ai _carrément_ envie d’entendre ça, » dit Aomine avec un regard lubrique. Il se fait promptement frappé.

« Je suis en conflit, » dit Shouichi. « D’un côté, tu es ma tante. De l’autre côté, j’ai un peu envie de savoir comment l’ananas entre en scène. »

« J’ai déjà entendu cette histoire, » dit Shigeru avec légèreté. « C’est très drôle. L’ananas revient de manière inattendue. »

« Tu vois, Sayuri ? Personne n’est aussi prude que toi, » se vante Michiru.

« Je vous déteste tous. Je veux une nouvelle famille. » Sayrui a l’impression, un peu, que c’est la revanche de Michiru pour l’avoir appelé une vielle dame relou.

*

« Tu sais, Seijuurou, plus de temps passe sans que tu me présentes ton petit-ami, plus je suis incliné à croire que tu ne sors pas vraiment avec lui. Admets-le, c’est juste une délusion de ta part, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Cette nouvelle tactique est en-dessous de toi, Père, » dit Akashi. « As-tu honnêtement pensé qu’une ruse aussi évidente fonctionnerait ? »

« Une ruse ? Qui a dit quoi que ce soit à propos d’une ruse ? » dit Masaomi, sonnant comme l’incarnation de l’innocence. « Je suis juste arrivé à la conclusion que c’est logique que tu ne sois pas capable de séduire avec succès ton partenaire désiré. Je veux dire, les interactions humaines ont toujours été ton flanc le plus faible. »

Ce n’est que des années d’entraînement intense qui permettent à Akashi de ne pas réagir. « Je t’assure, j’ai été couronné de succès dans ma séduction. »

« Oh, je te _l’accorde_ , je suis sûr que tu as gagné son cœur _une fois_ , mais _garder_ un petit-ami, c’est toute une autre paire de manche, n’est-ce pas ? » Il donne une claque sympathique sur l’épaule d’Akashi. « Ce n’est pas grave s’il t’a déjà largué. Je suis là pour toi, fils. Il y aura plein d’autres cœurs brisés sur le chemin, mais le premier est toujours le pire. »

Akashi compte jusqu’à dix, se souvient comme la première fois à quel point c’est une méthode inefficace, puis repousse la main de Masaomi, sachant parfaitement que cette action lui coûte un point dans leur bataille. « Merci de t’inquiéter, _cher_ Père, mais ma relation avec Furihata-kun est plus forte que jamais. Rien que samedi dernier j’ai soupé avec ses parents. Ce sont des gens adorables. »

Masaomi tique _en effet_ , ce qui signifie que Akashi a regagné son point. Il se prépare à porter le coup de grâce : « Tout va bien, Père. Je te promets que tu rencontreras Furihata-kun à un moment. Plus certainement après que nous soyons mariés, définitivement avant que nous ayons adopté. »

« Oh, tu es _hilarant_ , » dit Masaomi, alors qu’Akashi s’éloigne fier de lui.

Il y a des douzaine de raisons très réels et très valides pour lesquelles il espère qu’Akashi Masaomi et Furihata Kouki ne se rencontreront jamais. Mais à ce moment, la plus importante est le fait que c’est une manière délicieuse de continuer de tourmenter son père, et une de ces victoires les plus facilement garanties. Depuis que Masaomi a découvert qu’il pouvait toujours gagner s’il parlait des histoires de sa ‘jeunesse sauvage’, Akashi a besoin de quelque pour égaliser le score.

Il va commencer à laisser ‘accidentellement’ traîner des brochures de mariage dans la maison, juste pour regarde Masaomi exploser.

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: Merci tellement d’avoir lu ! Les commentaires et les kudos me font incroyablement plaisir. S’il-vous-plaît, n’hésitez pas à me trouver sur tumblr (umisabaku.tumblr.com) si vous avez des prompts à proposer, ou si vous voulez juste voir un flux sans fin de reblogs d’anime =D Vous êtes les meilleurs !


End file.
